1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transferring device and more particularly pertains to a new power supply interface device for supplying 110 volt power to an electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a power transferring device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a power transferring device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,634; U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,150; U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,773; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,204; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,367; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,317.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new power supply interface device. The inventive device includes a housing having a front wall, a top end wall, and a bottom end wall; and also includes a plurality of wire members extending through the top end wall into the housing with, each of said wire members having an end; and further includes a power cord extending through the bottom end wall into the housing and having an end with a plug-receiving member securely attached to the end of the power cord and being adapted to detachably connect to an electrical device; and also includes a voltage sensing and converting assembly for detecting and converting voltage being transmitted through the wire members; and further includes indicator members securely disposed in the front wall of the housing and being connected to the voltage sensing and converting assembly for indicating voltage being transmitted through the wires members; and also includes clamping members for connecting the wire members to a power supply; and further includes a light-emitting member and a switch member for controlling and indicating voltage being transmitted to the power cord.
In these respects, the power supply interface device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplying 110 volt power to an electrical device.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of power transferring device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new power supply interface device construction wherein the same can be utilized for supplying 110 volt power to an electrical device.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new power supply interface device which has many of the advantages of the power transferring device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new power supply interface device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art power transferring device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a front wall, a top end wall, and a bottom end wall; and also includes a plurality of wire members extending through the top end wall into the housing with, each of said wire members having an end; and further includes a power cord extending through the bottom end wall into the housing and having an end with a plug-receiving member securely attached to the end of the power cord and being adapted to detachably connect to an electrical device; and also includes a voltage sensing and converting assembly for detecting and converting voltage being transmitted through the wire members; and further includes indicator members securely disposed in the front wall of the housing and being connected to the voltage sensing and converting assembly for indicating voltage being transmitted through the wires members; and also includes clamping members for connecting the wire members to a power supply; and further includes a light-emitting member and a switch member for controlling and indicating voltage being transmitted to the power cord.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new power supply interface device which has many of the advantages of the power transferring device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new power supply interface device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art power transferring device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new power supply interface device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new power supply interface device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new power supply interface device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such power supply interface device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new power supply interface device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new power supply interface device for supplying 110 volt power to an electrical device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new power supply interface device which includes a housing having a front wall, a top end wall, and a bottom end wall; and also includes a plurality of wire members extending through the top end wall into the housing with, each of said wire members having an end; and further includes a power cord extending through the bottom end wall into the housing and having an end with a plug-receiving member securely attached to the end of the power cord and being adapted to detachably connect to an electrical device; and also includes a voltage sensing and converting assembly for detecting and converting voltage being transmitted through the wire members; and further includes indicator members securely disposed in the front wall of the housing and being connected to the voltage sensing and converting assembly for indicating voltage being transmitted through the wires members; and also includes clamping members for connecting the wire members to a power supply; and further includes a light-emitting member and a switch member for controlling and indicating voltage being transmitted to the power cord.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new power supply interface device that allows the user to use the existing units found on a roof, for example, to power an electrical device also needed to be used on the roof.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new power supply interface device that eliminates the user from having to run power cords from inside the house to the roof.